Starlight High
by Nikihara Mai
Summary: Daryl a high school freshman, is about to begin his new school life in Starlight High. He will be meeting all sorts of people from different countries and befriends them. This story is mainly about Daryl's life as a high school student and the love relationships going around him, including his own love story.
1. First Class

**First Guilty Crown Fanfic. This is actually taken from my original story, Love triangle, however this story will end up differently! Because I want DARGUMI! I hope you like it!**

 _1_ _st_ _Class: The Meet_

Daryl, a freshman of Starlight High is trying to find his way to his classroom, 1-C. As he walks his way through the sea of people, he notices a Mexican guy singing a song that he would rather not hear. Then next, he saw a few American couples making out in the open. He avert his eyes every time he sees one. When he turns a corner to get away from the flood of students, he bumps into a girl with pink hair.

"Shit! Gomen— Oh, I mean sorry," the female student says to Daryl.

 _So she's also a Japanese I presume._ –Daryl

Daryl just nods his head and then another student appears by the girl's side. He spoke in a Japanese to the girl so he presumes that they are both Japanese. Daryl was going to walk past them however the other male student was taller and bigger than him which prevented him from doing so. He was about to say 'excuse me' when the taller male noticed him.

"—oh, hi! You don't look Japanese. I guess you wouldn't understand our conversation. She's called Trina. Hahaha. Also, I am Aaron! Wondering why we have English names? My mother is an American woman while my father is Japanese. While hers is the opposite. Haha," Aaron laughs on his own.

The girl that was conversing with Aaron had already walked off and after noticing that, Aaron also walked away, leaving Daryl behind. Daryl wondered what had just happened and then shakes it off before once again, finding his classroom.

Now, the reason why there are so many foreigners in the school is because Starlight High is a school for the foreigners in the country. The school even has specific classes meant just for each of the students' nationality. Not only that, the school allows the student the freedom to choose what classes they would like to attend and take the examinations for. The one lesson that every student has to take is English. This is for the sake of club activities as well as class activities.

Back to Daryl, he finally found his class and apparently, he had walked a whole round around the school to find his classroom that was situated along the corridor where he first started venturing out.

Daryl took a seat at the second row from the front because he felt that sitting at the very back where there were loud people would make him lose his patience. After putting his bag down and sitting down, Daryl folded his arms on the table and place his head on top of them, sideways. Shutting his eyes close, he tries to drown out the noises around him and was just about to drift to sleep when a girly voice can be heard front right above his ears. Suddenly feeling intruded, his head shot up causing his head to collide with the other person's chin. Daryl looks around as the person cries out her pain.

"What were you trying to do?" Daryl asked the girl in front of him.

After rubbing her chin to soothe the pain, the girl stood up straight and replies with a smile, "I am Tsugumi Hakuchou but you can just call me Tsugumi."

 _Not another loud one._ -Daryl

Daryl narrows his eyes at the long ebony black haired girl with greyish eyes in front of him. She was much shorter than him, so with the distance between them, their eyes were on the same level. She was also wearing cat ears accessory. Somehow Daryl felt self-conscious as Tsugumi continued staring at him, forcing a reply from him.

"Name's Daryl. Daryl Yan," Daryl told Tsugumi while averting her eyes.

Tsugumi was about to say something but the teacher steps into the class and everyone scrambled for a seat. Daryl thinks that he is safe, so he sat down after sighing. Then he turns to his left and saw that Tsugumi had taken the seat. That just meant he won't exactly be able to avoid her.

In another classroom, 1-A, where the teacher has yet to arrive, a certain pink haired girl is lamenting about her choice of school.

 _And here I thought choosing a further school would mean that I don't have to see him literally almost every day!_ –Trina

Trina is currently complaining about how irritating Aaron is to her group of friends that she has known for a while and also some new ones. The reason why she's complaining is because she did not expect Aaron to go to the same school let alone class as her!

"Three years is enough seriously. I can't stand his arrogant attitude!" Trina fumes while her friends just kept quiet.

Just as Trina was about to calm down, Aaron said something that blew her fuse.

"Someone I know? Hm… Trina Oswald! I've known her for three years and we've been in the same class for those same three—"

Aaron wasn't able to complete his sentence because a book came flying at his head from the back at point-blank range. His friends laughed at him while Trina crossed her arms and head to her seat. Aaron was going to swear at Trina when the teacher steps him, stopping him from doing so. He heads to his seat, the one furthest from Trina's.

Back to Class 1-C, the class is deciding on their class committee members. Daryl is trying his best to avoid the teacher's eyes because he doesn't wish to be a member of the committee. However, it seems to be backfiring him because they teacher looks his way and calls out to him.

"How about Dar—" However, the teacher was interrupted when someone suddenly puts their hand up.

"I'd like to join as the vice chairman," Tsugumi nominates herself.

Everyone in the room turns to look at Tsugumi and the teacher stared at her for a moment before writing down her name on the board.

 _Did she just... save me?_ –Daryl

While Daryl thought of reasons as to why Tsugumi would volunteer as a member of the committee, the teacher decided on someone as the chairman of the class. It was a girl with long pink hair. Her eyes were of the same colour as her hair and when she stood up to join the rest of the committee members up to the front, she suddenly says with a smile, "I.W.A.I."

Everyone's eye arch when they heard it but no one dared to ask and then the appointed chairman walked up to the front of the class. Daryl gave up on thinking of reasons why these people at the front would actually want to be part of the class committee and listened attentively.

The teacher clapped his hands together as means of getting everyone's attention, "Now, all of you listen up. They will be introducing themselves to you. Start your high school life by remembering these students first."

After the first two members introduced themselves then Daryl realised that his class committee is an all-girls committee.

"My name's Tsugumi Hakuchou but you can just call me Tsugumi!" Tsugumi exclaims when it was her turn to introduce herself.

Everyone in the class seems to be pleased with her and applaud for her. Then it was the chairman's turn.

"Name's Inori Yuzihara. I.A.A.R.S.S.C.M.S," Inori introduces herself.

Once again, no one knew what she had just said after her name. The classroom was filled with an awkward silence and the teacher decided to tell us something about Inori. They found out that Inori is actually a year older than her. She had to repeat the year due to an accident, something that the teacher doesn't wish to disclose. Afterwards, almost everyone had the same thought.

 _Did she become like this after the accident or was she always this weird?_ –Daryl

Most of the classes were introductions and at each introduction, different teachers asks them different questions which made most of Daryl's classmates feel as though they are closer to another because they have similar interests. As for Daryl himself, he found out that he and Tsugumi are quite similar. They like the same colour, they are of the same nationality and they even like the same genres of music. Somehow, Daryl's defensive barrier falls after knowing these things. He felt like he wanted to know more about her. That is why when lunch came, he decided to talk to her first. He was mostly listening to what she wanted to say but instead of getting irritated, he felt great that he is knowing more about her. Listening to her talk about herself was like him talking about himself. That was how their lunch went, just talking and taking a bite off their food when not.

When the school bell rang, signalling the classes for the day, Inori suddenly says, "L.G.T.T.K.B.A.A.C.W.P."

Silence envelopes the room again before Inori decided to announce something.

"Let's go to the karaoke box as a class welcoming party."

Hearing the word party, everyone shot up their hands and said that they are going. Daryl looks to his side and saw that Tsugumi was also excited about the welcoming party so he chose to go.

At the party, everyone chose their own seats. Some of the guys purposely sat beside the girls, in hopes of making the girls like them. Other were sitting with their newly made friends. Daryl sat beside Tsugumi while Inori sat at the other side of Tsugumi. When everyone was seated, Inori stood up, took a mic and puts it near her mouth.

"W.U.F?" Inori asks, which no one understood.

Then she changes her words to, "Who's up first?"

Everyone looks at each other, pointing at the other to go first when Inori decides to randomly pick someone out to sing. Once the first person started singing, everyone got into the mood and someone ordered the drinks while some were thinking of what they should sing. After everyone had a chance to sing, even Daryl, the class was pretty much broken up into four groups. One was the group that wanted to keep singing, the other was playing games to get to know each other and thirdly, there were people who took their own initiative to talk to the others. Daryl falls in the last category of not doing anything in particular, along with Inori. Inori was on her phone while Daryl glances through everyone in the room. He made some mental notes about who was who because he wouldn't want to mix up someone with another. He'd hate it if he was mixed up as well. As he scans through, his eyes stops at a group of guys that seem to be crowding around someone. He squint his eyes and saw cat ears in the centre. There was only one person in the class who wore cat ears. Tsugumi.

Daryl moves a little closer to the group, trying to pick up what they were talking about. The first thing he could hear over the noise was her laughter. Somehow his heart went pit-a-pat hearing it. He puts his hand over his heart, trying to calm it down. Shaking his head while trying to get the weird sensations he was getting, Daryl decided that he need to get away from that group and so he did.

In the intervening period of time, there is another class from the same school having a party as well. It was Class 1-B. A certain black haired girl that had her hair tied up in a high bun was giving a solemn look. Beside her, a brown haired with bangs girl was happily chatting with the person on the black haired's other side. After five minutes, their conversation finally ended and the black haired glares at her friend.

"Sae, I know you like to talk but can you not talk across me?"

Sae, the girl with chestnut brown hair, laughs with no hint of guilt before she replies, "Miru, you like talking too. Any reason why you are being moody?"

Miru sighs and mutters, "Why aren't there any handsome guys in our class? Not even one is of good looking standards."

Once again, Sae laughs and says, "I guess we have to wait for another year to see a handsome guy."

Going back to Class 1-C, everyone was starting to feel tired after partying for three hours. Inori instructs them to pack their things and make sure that they didn't leave anything behind before they leave. Once Inori confirmed the number of people, everyone went home. Daryl was the last to leave before Inori because he was searching for him phone that had somewhat disappear during the party. After finding it, he says bye to Inori who replies, "G.B."

Tsugumi was on her way home alone. She hums a tune to keep herself distracted because her phone was low on battery and she didn't want to risk wasting it on listening to music. As she hums, she notices that there is someone about to collide with her so she moved to the side but the person purposely moved in the same direction as her, causing them to collide. Tsugumi apologises despite knowing that the person had done it on purpose.

"Hey, you bumped into me and now my arm is in pain. How about giving me some money for treatment?" the man lied.

Tsugumi was going to ignore the man when he grabbed her arms, causing her to struggle free. The man raised his voice, asking her to pay him for the so-called damage she had caused. Tsugumi wanted to scream but another voice rang out from one of the passer-by.

"If you have the strength to grab on to her like that, your arm is fine," an orotund voice said.

The man then looks around him to find most of the passer-by stare at him with narrowed eyes. He let go of Tsugumi and ran away. Tsugumi turns to the speaker, wanting to thank him but he was already walking away. The only thing she knows about her saviour is his voice and he has dark brown hair. While Tsugumi was in a daze, Daryl spots her and calls out to her. When she didn't reply, he jogs over to her and waves his hand in front of her.

"Tsugumi? Did something happened?" Daryl asked, worried.

Tsugumi snaps out of her thoughts and replies, "Nope. Nothing happened. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. My house's this way," Daryl answered.

Tsugumi smiles and said, "Me too!"

That was how Daryl met a black haired girl named Tsugumi and walked home with her. Daryl's high school life had begun.

 _Why did my heart thumped when she smile?_ –Daryl

 **I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I am sorry to say but the updates for this story will be very slow due to my other on-going stories. Please do follow if you'd like to read the next chapter. I welcome reviews!**


	2. Second Class

_2_ _nd_ _Class: Clubs_

Over the next few days, Daryl and Tsugumi would spend time together during lunch, talking about random things such as what they did during weekends. After school, they would walk the same way home for ten minutes before there is an intersection where they would part ways. Daryl can easily say that Tsugumi is a really great friend because every single time he gets called out, she'd save him by distracting the teacher. Not only that, he felt most comfortable talking to her. Due to that, he hasn't made any other friends, not even a male friend. Daryl doesn't mind though. Quality over quantity. He'd rather have one proper friend than many backstabbers. However, this proved to be difficult when the class was supposed to split into small groups.

"Each group should have not more than five people," the teacher announces and Daryl sighs internally.

The moment the teacher gave his signal for the class to get into groups, Daryl turns to his side and he didn't see a pair of cat ears. There were people blocking his view. Once again, Tsugumi was surrounded by their classmates.

"How about joining my group?"

"No, join mine."

"I think it is better to be in my group."

Tsugumi was trying to get out of the group of students that entrapped her while arguing about something that should be her own decision to make. Right then, she spots Daryl from the crack between the students and calls out to him.

"Daryl! I'm in Daryl's group. So if you want me in your group, join us!" Tsugumi said out loud.

Daryl stops in his tracks of standing up and turns to look at Tsugumi. He gave her the quizzical look and she gave an It-just-happened look back to him. When the classmates around Tsugumi turns to face Daryl, they eyed him from head to toe before saying, "It's alright, I forgot mine already has five people."

 _Why do I feel insulted?_ –Daryl

In the end, Daryl and Tsugumi were the only odd group with only themselves because there were three absentees.

"Daryl, why did they react that way the others react that way to you?" Tsugumi asks innocently.

Daryl begins wondering too and replies, "Maybe because I haven't made the effort to talk to them."

Tsugumi stops walking and said, "Well, if they took the effort to talk to you, they'd find that you are really nice and kind. I mean you even helped me out with my committee work even though you aren't part of it."

Daryl smiles at Tsugumi's attempt to cheer him up about the incident, but he wasn't feeling down. He even thought that the situation now is better than in a group of five. Not that he would say it to her, so he kept quiet.

The next day began with the clubs in the school making presentations on what their club is all about. There were many different types of clubs, from Community types to Sports to Ambassadors. During the assembly, Tsugumi was in the group of getting hyped while the clubs were performing while Daryl just sat in his seat, yawning. Once it was done and the students made their way to their classrooms. Tsugumi was re-enacting parts of the performance to Daryl who laughs at her failed attempts.

Then came the time to view the clubs after school. Daryl and Tsugumi were together once again while checking out the clubs. They first checked out the Sports clubs. Tsugumi would force Daryl to try out the short games each of the club had and he miserably fails in almost all of them.

"Alright, the next one is the last one!" Tsugumi announces as they head to the last booth.

Daryl was dragging his feet to where Tsugumi headed, however he lost track of her.

Meanwhile Tsugumi is desperately trying to follow a certain dark brown haired student.

 _I am 100% that it is the same voice!_ –Tsugumi

On her way to the Archery club's booth, Tsugumi heard a familiar clear and resonant voice. It was the same one as her saviour. She had quickly whipped her head in the direction of the voice and saw the same identical back view she saw on that night. She quickly took off, chasing after the person without a thought.

As she followed the brown haired, she realises that the amount of students began to decrease around her. She looked away for a second to look at her surroundings and when she turned back, the person disappeared! She then saw a sign on one of the doors situated near where the person had disappeared.

'Archery Clubroom'

Taking her chances, she opens the door and five pair of eyes instantly set on her. Only one caught her eyes. Dark red orbs meets grayish-blue orbs. Tsugumi felt her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes wouldn't look away no matter how much she was telling it to. Then the owner of the beautiful red eyes smiled and spoke to her.

"Are you a freshman?"

Tsugumi, for the first time in her life stutters, "I..I am a fr-freshm-man…"

Then suddenly the rest of the students in the room stood up and crowd around her and began introducing themselves.

"I am the club president, Key."

"I am vice club president. Call me Meiling."

"The name's Gerald, a third year. The other one is also a third year and just call her Sky."

Tsugumi just nods her head, not exactly paying attention to their introduction.

"I am Shu Ouma. Nice to meet you," Shu introduces himself with a smile.

"I'm Tsugumi Hakuchou but call me Tsugumi and I think I would like to join the archery club!" Tsugumi declared.

The members looks at each other before welcoming Tsugumi to their club.

Meanwhile, Daryl is still trying to find Tsugumi. He had tried looking for her at the archery club's booth but she wasn't there. So he began walking to the Ambassador clubs' section. As he wanders around, he bumps into someone. He could hear a swearing word being mumbled before he apologises.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Daryl apologised but the girl in front of him continued staring at him.

Miru stares at the male student in front of her from head to toe.

 _He's not wearing spectacles but I think he'd look nice in it though. But... There is something about his face that turns me off. Hmm… Whatever, he isn't handsome._ –Miru

Without saying anything, Miru walks away, leaving Daryl behind, baffled. Miru heads to where her friend, Sae is and then began to complain about the clubs she just saw.

"Why is there no Ikemen club or host club or even Megane club?" Miru complains.

Sae smoothly ignores her friend's complain by asking her about their homework which made the shorter girl pale because she hadn't done it.

Daryl continues on with his search for Tsugumi. He didn't even bother replying to the students who were trying to recruit members. He simply glance over the booths and knows instantly that Tsugumi wasn't in any of them. So he just walks away. He knew that he was being rude but he wasn't in the mood to be nice when his only friend left him alone without a word.

After the Ambassador clubs, it was the Community clubs. Upon arriving, he chanced upon a familiar pair. It was the American-Japanese duo that he met on his first day of school. Aaron and Trina are arguing once again.

"Come on, we know each other well enough, Trina," the bigger male student says to the shorter pink haired girl.

"You don't know me! There is no way I am going to partner up with you," Trina lashes back.

Aaron smirks to himself and said, "It is an honour to be my partner, Trina"

Trina pretends to choke, "Only an idiot would think so."

"You need a partner to join anyways, so just join in with me," Aaron begins to beg.

Trina looks away and said, "I'm going to find anoth—"

Before Trina was able to finish her sentence, a paper was shoved in front of her face. On it was her name along with Arron's. At the bottom there is a stamp saying 'Welcome to LEO club!'.

Aaron scoots over to Trina and glances at the paper she was holding.

"You two are already a member now," Daryl coolly says as he begins to stalks off.

"How in the world did he know my full name!?" Trina fumes.

Trina continues after a moment of silent, "I remember. Some blockhead idiot told him."

Trina was glaring at Aaron but he seemed to be oblivious and even asked her, "Who?"

Daryl was going to give up because he had almost made one round because he was already heading back to the Archery club's booth. Feeling tired, Daryl forced himself to continue walking and as he made a turn to the booth, he heard her voice. Daryl suddenly felt a surplus of energy in him as he made his way to the owner of the voice. However, what he saw made his energy drain in an instant.

Tsugumi was talking to a tall –taller than Daryl– brown haired student with a bright smile. She laughed at almost everything the taller student said. Daryl felt his chest tighten at the sight.

Tsugumi notices Daryl and calls out to him, "Daryl! Here!"

Daryl put up a stoic face as he approaches her and the blue haired.

"This is Shu, a second year and member of the Archery club. I just joined it! Do you want to join too, Daryl?" Tsugumi asks with her eyes twinkling.

Daryl was really tempted to join in because she was in it but he stopped himself by declining.

"I think I'm joining one of the sports club," Daryl tried his best to sound as unemotional as possible.

Tsugumi gave a disappointed look which almost made him want to change his decision but then she smiles telling him to do his best in his club.

 _I needed to stay away from her. This feeling I get when I saw them together will probably get stronger if I joined the same club. That is why I chose to stay away. I hope it is the right choice._ –Daryl

 **I hope you like this chapter of Starlight high! If you wish to read the original story, it is on Wattpad and has much faster rate in updating. I know Daryl is very OOC and it is because I purposely made him that way. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
